


[Podfic] you can always find me here (the coming home remix) by perfectlyrose

by taikodragon



Series: The Coming Home Remix [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Love Confessions, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Post-Season/Series 07, Pre-Kerberos Mission, S8? don't know her, Shiro's Bad Year, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22645918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taikodragon/pseuds/taikodragon
Summary: Keith continues to watch himself fade and flicker. He’s staring straight at Pidge’s terrified face watching her form words that he can’t hear when he blinks out of existence. There’s a long moment of darkness, endless and complete, before he fades back into physical existence. He blinks into the dim light and recognizes the dull metal walls and purple glow in an instant, stomach sinking to his feet. Just his luck that the failed wormhole transported him straight into a cell on a Galra cruiser.A quintessence experiment gone wrong sends Keith skipping backwards through time, back to a Shiro he hasn't seen in years, and one he's never seen. Keith just wants to get back to his Shiro and his time.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: The Coming Home Remix [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610440
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	[Podfic] you can always find me here (the coming home remix) by perfectlyrose

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [you can always find me here (the coming home remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19129270) by [perfectlyrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectlyrose/pseuds/perfectlyrose). 



> As always I am grateful that fic writers let me record their works and thanks for this one goes to [perfectlyrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectlyrose/pseuds/perfectlyrose). Please go to their page and read their other works.
> 
> Thank you to those who have come to visit and listen. Hope you enjoy!

[ ](https://imgur.com/Yr4b1EE)

  * [Listen on YouTube](https://youtu.be/PbJzbHQ5B38)
  * [Mediafire - MP3 [46.4mb/0:49:24]](http://www.mediafire.com/file/7smvwzoesk4naab/%255BSheith%255D_you_can_always_find_me_here_by_perfectlyrose_read_by_taikodragon.mp3/file)
  * [Google Drive Streaming/Download - MP3 [46.4mb/0:49:24]](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1ApT0OzV3g2jW8ZNVF8E4iu4LvhM74_5-/view?usp=sharing)
  * Soundcloud: 




**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for listening!
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](http://eternalhale.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/CaptShirogane), [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/taikodragon) and [Dreamwidth](https://taikodragon.dreamwidth.org/).


End file.
